


From Bath To Bed

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The romantic and sexual progression of Bro and Dave's relationship, following very sweet headcanons by tumblr user norsegays. This fic has switching PoVs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Bath To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote a one shot! Jesus........
> 
> Anyways, here's a lovely fluffy and smutty fic featuring this lovely OTP of mine. The original post with the headcanons that inspired this fic can be found here: http://norsegays.tumblr.com/post/40899983373/
> 
> I sure hope you guys enjoy this <3

_"When Dave was young, he always watched Bro shower. He would sneak into the bathroom to watch his bro shower because he loved looking at him naked and he didn’t know why."_

_=Dave’s PoV=_

While standing there, leaning against the door, you aren't really sure of what you are doing. It almost feels like you are doing it out of sheer habit, but you know there's something more to it. Something you can't describe quite yet but you know it makes you feel like there are butterflies fluttering inside your stomach.

You watch from the door as he showers, water running down his body as a thin fog fills the bathroom. He uses some kind of body wash which leaves the entire room smelling like sandalwood. You have grown to connect that scent to him now, and nothing can change that.

His hands trail up and down his body, cleaning and washing every inch of his skin. You watch his shoulders drop as he relaxes and allows for the hot water to hit his back. He has it turned to you and you have front seat tickets to a viewing of his rear. Which is almost enthralling, and sometimes you spend almost an entire minute staring at it.

In all honesty, his whole body is enthralling when in that state, the water falling on his broad shoulders, his thin, yet strong fingers running through his wet hair, not to mention how the muscles of his legs and arms flex as he moves. You can also see scars both soft and crazy apparent all over his skin. None of those were ever caused by you. But maybe one day you'll be strong and able enough to land a hit on him.

Standing there in the bathroom is mighty dangerous though. There's no telling what he will do if he catches you just standing there and staring at him, so whenever he just dares turning your way, you flash-step out of the room. You aren't sure just how effective your strategy is, but you never heard him say anything about you being a creep and watching him shower. So he's probably none the wiser. Which is surprising, since he seems to know every step you take.

And day after day you keep coming back for more, your wide, bright eyes taking in all they can of his figure, studying every curve and movement of his body, and that fluttering feeling inside your stomach just keeps growing.

You ought to do something about this, sooner or later. Your curiosity to see more than his back is eating you away.

 

////////

_"One night, he asked if he could shower with Bro, and Bro freaked out, but Dave told him he missed bathing with him, so Bro allowed it."_

_=Bro’s PoV=_

"I want to shower with you."

Those words roll out of his tongue so easily they actually leave you speechless. You, the guy with a snarky answer always ready at the tip of your tongue. You stare at him, your wide eyes obscured by your shades but you can't stop your eyebrows from shooting up.

You try to regain your composure, put your poker face back on before speaking. Your voice slightly fails on you as you ask him why on Earth would he want to do that?

He plays the nostalgia card on you, saying he misses the time when you used to do that together constantly. You still remember those as if it were yesterday, you having him on your arms, spinning with him under the shower as he chuckled and water fell everywhere. This was ages ago though. Back then he was five, at the most, and you were a twenty-something mindless dude who honestly had no idea how to take care of a kid and just went with what you thought was right. You are still not quite sure what you are doing.

Maybe that's why you decide to cater to his request and allow him to relieve the past. No harm on letting the little squirt share a shower with you. It's not like your body has anything he had never seen on his own.

Later you are both standing inside the bathroom, getting undressed, with him unceremoniously getting out of his clothes. You decide to follow suit and soon enough you are both naked and step into the shower. The enclosed space around the shower head is a little too cramped, but luckily Dave is small enough so then the both of you can stand around without bumping too much into each other.

He's constantly looking at his own two feet as he soaps himself up, as if he's either self-conscious about his body or intimidated by yours, but still you catch him glancing at you from time to time just to lower his head again almost instantly. You don't really know how to read his body language, but you don't try to pry an explanation from him. He seems to be nervous enough.

You try to make him loosen up by speaking about casual things. After all, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. He seems to get less nervous once you start mentioning music, and tells you about this one song you heard on the radio a few days before.

At some point he asks you if he can touch a particularly large scar you have at the side of your torso, and you allow it. The touch of his fingertips triggers a warm feeling all over your body. You just take it as a reflex from your nerves in response to being touched and ignore it. He mumbles something about how deep the scar is and you make up the most amazing story to justify it. It's not like he needs to know you got that on your early years of training by being ruthlessly beaten up by your "teacher".

 

//////

_"When Dave was older, he asked Bro why men and women kissed in movies. Bro said it was because they loved each other. Dave said that he loved Bro and wanted to kiss him like that."_

_=Dave’s PoV=_

You have seen God only knows how many movies with people kissing, but you don't really know what that entails. In your young mind, the act itself sounds kind of disgusting. Why would anyone want to taste someone else's spit?

But your natural curiosity speaks louder than your disgust, and you consult with the only person who can advise you on the subject: your older brother.

One day you are sitting with him on the couch, watching TV. Some old, cheesy 80's movie is on the screen but you are barely paying attention to the plot, until a kissing scene comes up.

You watch as some clearly fake-tanned guy grabs a blonde woman with puffy hair in his arms and lands her one. It's kind of long. He hugs her closer and their lips are tightly locked, their eyes closed, as one of his hands go to her hair to softly grip on it.

Without hesitation, you turn to your brother and ask why they are doing it. What's the point of kissing? He proceeds to ignore the movie - you think he wasn't really paying attention to it to begin with - and tell you how that is a display of affection, shared by two people who love each other.

In your mind, the logic at this point is simple: you love Bro, so that means the two of you should kiss, right?

And that's exactly what you immediately propose to him, and he has that exact same confused expression from years ago when you asked to shower with him, but it quickly dissolves into laughter.

He's clearly mocking you.

 

//////

_"Bro laughed it off and said it was a different kind of love. Dave got upset and started crying because he wanted to kiss Bro like that. Bro kissed him on the lips to shut him up and that was it."_

_=Bro’s PoV=_

So, your little brother is mixing different kinds of love. You can't really blame him. Love is a complicated thing, but you think it's easy to explain him the difference between fraternal affection and romantic love.

It has to be easy.

You proceed to give him a really shoddy comparison between those, explaining that man and woman - or man and man, or woman and woman, whatever floats people's boats - share a love which is more of a romantic kind, not related to blood bounds or anything like that. You just feel "attracted" to the other person.

Family love on the other hand revolves around hugging, playing video games together and sharing pizza at dinner time. That's the kind of love they have for each other.

Your explanation seems to fail majestically though, because you watch his face distort into a frown and his cheeks turn red, and in a second, tears are streaming down his face and you are internally panicking. Did you say something wrong?

It soon becomes obvious by his stuttering voice he's still insisting on that stupid kissing idea, and you try to talk him out of it, but his tears won't stop rolling and you begin to grow desperate.

On a whim, you decide the best course of action is to land a kiss on his lips to get him to stop sniveling like an idiot. It works almost instantly, probably because you do it without warning and get him startled.

You can almost feel his shoulders drop when his brain processes the kiss, and you honestly have no idea why you just did what you did.

All you can do is move away from him after a few seconds and turn your attention back to the TV. Not that you can concentrate on the images on the screen, but you try to pretend you are interested.

 

//////

_"Dave started watching movies where there was a lot of kissing so he could kiss Bro like that. They next time they watched a movie together, Dave crawled into his lap and kissed him like he learned."_

_=Dave’s PoV=_

Suddenly, kissing becomes an obsession of yours. You watch video after video on the Internet about the subject, hoping to learn more about it. You watch scenes from movies new and old, trying to take in as much information as you can from them. Where to place your hand, how to move your head, the way your body has to lean...

You go through this “kissing training” for almost a month, and it takes you another week to muster up the courage to walk up to your older brother and do it. You decide to put the plan into motion next time the two of you are distracted watching a movie. After all, your “first kiss” was when you were watching TV, so why not repeat the experience?

It’s night time, and you nervously sit by his side, his eyes glued on the TV screen as he pays little to no attention to you. Maybe it’s better that he isn’t looking at you.

Taking a deep breath, you move on the couch, and that doesn’t go unnoticed by him, you notice him looking at you from the corner of his eye. But you already gave the first step so it’s too late to back off now. You are pretty sure you aren’t going to get another shot at this.

In one go, you sit on his lap, and for a second, as you stare at his face, he seems perplexed, and it’s so rare to see your older brother surprised you take a second to appreciate it, before leaning forward, lips going for his, with the intention of putting to practice everything he learned the past month. Your lips actually make contact, but when you try to slip your tongue pass your brother’s, he halts you, putting two hands on your shoulder and pushing you back a bit.

The look upon his face is stern, and the one upon yours is of annoyance.

 

//////

_"Bro told him that’s not how brothers kissed and Dave said “Fuck that”. Bro said he should wash Dave’s mouth out, but he ended up scrubbing it with his tongue."_

_=Bro’s PoV=_

You can’t believe this kid. Was he really trying to go from a peck on the lips to full on kissing? Even when you explicitly told him that wasn’t the right thing to do?

Even if you have to admit to yourself you have been thinking about the first kissing incident a lot. More than you are comfortable to admit.

The way he’s pouting at you almost makes you feel bad for pushing him back, but you need to set some boundaries to this before this whole thing gets out of hand. You really need to make it clear for him this is not the way to on about showing love for your brother. Really.

And after you explain it all to him, what’s the mighty reply he has for you?

“Fuck that.”

Just like that, he completely disregards what you just said, and you would be mad if you weren’t a bit appealed by him sitting on your lap and by just how close his face still is to yours.

You tell him he needs to learn some manners, before you end up being forced to scrubbing his mouth with soap.

He sticks his tongue out at you.

And it’s your turn to lean forward and catch his mouth in yours, and you mentally deliver the same line which came out of his mouth a few minutes ago. Fuck that. If he wants a French kiss, very well then, he’s getting one.

If you can’t scrub his mouth with soap right now, might as well use the next best thing: your tongue.

He moans almost quietly inside the kiss as you watch his eyes close and his hands rest on your forearms and your hands get a hold of his waist, and even though his side of the kiss is weird and stiff, you can tell he had “taught” himself, for the lack of a better word.

Damn, kid is so sharp.

 

//////

_"The very first time Dave got a boner, he went to Bro because he didn’t know what it was. Bro said it was natural and that would happen when he thought about girls. Dave told Bro it happened when he thought about kissing Bro, and Bro showed him what happens when he thought about kissing Dave."_

_=Dave’s PoV=_

For a time which felt like an eternity – but it was actually only a minute – you told yourself not freak out, but when you rush out your bedroom you realize your plan just went down the drain.

You enter the front room, steps heavy and rushed, and Bro pretty much spins in place to look at you, visibly worried, but you watch his worry quickly dissolve into a puzzled expression. You can only imagine how you look from his point of view, just standing there, with your cheeks flushed red, eyes threatening to water… and with the button and fly of your pants open to give room to… whatever that was.

You try not to sound desperate, but the words roll out of your tongue a little bit too fast. You tell him you have no idea why what you use to pee is up like that, and to be perfectly honest you are terrified. What if it stays like that forever? What if you are ill?

And then you watch Bro try to hold back laughter and fail miserably, and, hell, what’s so funny?

In between laughs, he explains to you there’s nothing wrong with you. That’s pretty relieving on its own, but still doesn’t explain why that’s happening.

He calmly explains to you getting like that is perfectly normal when thinking about girls.

The problem is: you weren’t thinking about any girl when this happened.

You openly tell him this fact, and finish it by telling him you were actually thinking about their quite rare kisses. And then you just got like that.

And his laughing fit dies there, and you are one hundred perfect sure you just fucked up by telling him the reason for your “boner” – that’s how he named it.

Suddenly, he pulls you by the wrist and you are damn sure he’s about to apply some physical punishment to you regarding what you just said, but he pulls you to sit on the couch, and his hands are on your shoulders and he’s looking at you dead in the eye. His intense stare gets your boner to twitch inside your underwear a little and you don’t even know why.

He talks to you almost whispering, and he’s… apparently alright with it. And before you know it he has his lips on yours and you are kissing, and it’s far more intense than last time, and his hands are gripping on your shoulders strongly, but not enough to hurt you.

You lose track of how long you stay there kissing, and you don’t really mind. All you know is that when Bro pulls back from you, he’s panting slightly, and he guides your gaze to his crotch, and you are pretty sure there’s a bulge in his pants which wasn’t there before you began kissing,

Then he just straight out tells you he also gets the same way when thinking about kissing you.

And that doesn’t bother you in the least.

 

//////

_"After that, Dave thought about kissing Bro a lot, and about touching him. And every time, Bro jerked him off."_

_=Bro’s PoV=_

You hate to admit it, but thinking about kissing and touching Dave had been turning you on a lot, ever since that somewhat bold move from him, at the couch. And when he comes up to you and openly says he feels the same, you just damn it all to hell and decide to make this a thing. You would never do anything against your little brother’s will, but if he’s OK with it, like hell you are going to let the opportunity slip through your fingers.

The both of you get into an agreement: whenever he’s thinking about you and he gets hard, you’ll be there to give him assistance.

And the very first time you go for it, it feels weird for the both of you. And the second and third time are strange too. But by the fourth time you are both almost ridiculously comfortable with the situation.

He sits between your legs, on the couch, back against your chest, and your hands glide down his torso to his crotch, and you watch him shift in place a bit when you pull down his underwear to free his erection.

When you wrap your fingers around it is when you realize just how small he actually is, and how your hand pretty much covers his entire length, before you start jerking him off slowly. You lean down a bit to have your mouth near his ear, and you ask if he’s fine. You know he is, but you need the reassurance. He lets out a shaky “yes” and your hand resumes moving.

His body wiggles against yours as you breathe against his ear and pumps his cock. With the tiniest of moans, he throws his head back, body completely pressed against yours, and you feel yourself getting hard with each small reaction from him, and you know he eventually feels your erection poking at the end of his back.

You murmur things inside his ear, lips so close to his skin. You flick your tongue at his earlobe ad you watch as his whole body shivers. His fingers dig on your thighs and you use your free hand to guide his chin so you can kiss him.

As you rub your thumb over the head of his erection he moans inside the kiss, his fingers press on stronger. And you just get more helplessly hard inside your pants. He parts from the kiss with a drawn out groan, which enters your ears as the most delicious sound on the face of Earth.

You would ask him to moan more for you, but that’s for later. You still don’t have the right to ask anything from him, despite everything.

And when he finally comes all over his stomach, his whole body trembling, you watch intently as his cock shoots its load, and it’s so delightful to know you were the main cause of it.

Planting a kiss on his cheek, you tell him he did well, and tells him to go shower. All the while, your pants are unbearably tight, and you uncomfortably shift in place as you watch him walk out of the room, your hand pressing against your bulge.

You only allow yourself to jerk off when you hear the sound of the shower coming from the bathroom. You need to make it seem like you can hold your ground when dealing with him, even if it’s a herculean effort, every single time.

 

//////

_"When Dave touched Bro’s dick the first time, he laughed. He thought it would be slimy. "_

_=Dave’s PoV=_

A few weeks before, he was laughing at you. But now it’s your turn to have fun at his expense.

Not too long ago you were kissing and touching all over, and you finally felt ready to touch him the same way he had been touching you ever since the “boner incident”. And now you are kneeling on the end of your bed, a light chuckle leaving you, and he’s looking at you with clear annoyance, his pants and underwear pulled down to his knees as he looks at you from over his shades.

“May I ask you what’s so fucking funny?”

You began laughing almost instantly after you touched him, and that’s definitely what’s pissing him off, to a degree. He doesn’t sound genuinely angry. You know what kind of tone he uses when he’s truly mad at you.

Then you openly admit you imagined his dick would be slimy and kind of gross, but was surprised to find out it wasn’t the case.

“Oh, is that so? I’ll give you a reason to laugh, you little shit!”

He lunges at you unexpectedly, pinning you down to the bed. You wiggle around trying to free yourself, but he has your wrists held down with one hand, and with his free hand he raises your shirt. Soon enough, he’s leaving raspberries all over your stomach, and you are laughing out loud and squirming under him.

The raspberries turn into kisses, and his lips move up your body and he kisses your neck before giving you a peck in the lips. You let out a sigh of relief when your laughter gets under control, and you barely mind when he guides one of your hands to his crotch.

You touch him again, this time without any hesitation, and try to emulate what you’ve seen him do to you more times than you can count. He sighs against your lips before kissing you again, his hips slowly grinding against your hand. You are probably doing it right to entice such a reaction from him.

And you sure are glad he’s done with hiding away the fact he wants you to touch him whenever you are together like this.

 

//////

_"The first time he ever gave Bro a blow job, he thought that Bro tasted different that himself. Bro asked how Dave knew this and he told Bro that when he touched himself in private, he always cleaned himself up with his mouth and hands. Bro came on his face and Dave was mad at him for a week."_

_=Bro’s PoV=_

You almost can’t believe he agreed to suck you.

But he’s right there, kneeling in front of you in the couch, his head is between your legs and you are feeling the smoothness of his tongue glide under your erection and the tightness of his lips as he moves back and forth. You grip the edge of the couch as he moves, and you don’t even care you can feel his teeth scrape lightly against your skin, or that his attempt is being far too dry for your taste.

All that matters is that he has almost half of your length inside his lovely mouth and that’s driving you up the wall. You have to brutally hold back the urge to push your hips forward to get more of your cock inside, get the head of your cock to hit the back of his throat. But you don’t want him to feel uncomfortable, so a gag reflex is the last thing you need.

When you feel you are finally leaking pre-cum, you watch him pull back, his tongue flicking at the slit on your cock, and you swear your eyes are rolling back with that alone. The image of his smallish hands holding on to your cock as he stares at it don’t really help your case.

After a few more sucks - and when you are pretty much ready to blow - he stops for a moment, pulls back again and looks up to you. You look back at him with a somewhat puzzled look upon his face. It seems like he wants to say something, but is hesitant.

“Yes?”

“You… taste different from me."

You raise an eyebrow at him, which probably comes off strange with your cheeks and ears tinted red by arousal. Then you ask what he means by that.

He proceeds to explain that, when you are not around or are too busy to “help him out”, he takes matters on his own hands, and when he gets his release, he cleans up by gathering his cum with his fingers and licking them clean.

The mental image alone gets you to come almost immediately and almost all your load ends up getting all over your little brother’s face. The glare he gives you is almost murderous. Dave storms out of the room, going to the bathroom, and you are feeling highly amused by him and his reaction, and just a bit ashamed of yourself, by not holding back.

It takes him an entire week to talk to you again. You take a mental note to not come on his face again.

 

//////

_"When they fucked for the first time, Dave cried. Bro felt so bad that he made Dave cry that he made him homemade pizza then let him stay up late to watch the adult cartoons."_

_=Dave’s PoV=_

Even though you agreed to this, it is soon pretty obvious you made a terrible mistake.

Things have progressed from make outs to handjobs, and from those to blowjobs. And you finally agreed on actual sex. And we were far too excited to do it.

The only problem is you aren’t as prepared as you thought you were.

You don’t blame him for taking things at a slightly fast pace. Admittedly, you were also anxious as hell and wanted him get to the point as quickly as possible. You just weren’t counting on your body not agreeing with you.

Even though you want it badly, when he begins pushing himself inside of you, it hurts. And it’s not something you can look over like a scrapped knee or some small cut like the ones you got when strifing. It’s a strange kind of pain you just can’t shrug off, and you helplessly grip on the sheets trying to contain yourself, but it’s hopeless.

The tears are streaming down your face before you even realize it, and the moans coming out of your mouth are far from the pleasure ones you let out when he was touching you a few minutes before.

And then, things go by too fast for you to register them.

In a minute, you are lying in bed with him on top of you and with that searing pain all over your body.

The next minute you are sitting on the couch, with your underwear on. Bro is pacing around the room, apologizing profusely as he prepares some home-made pizza and tells you that you can stay up as much as you want, and you can watch all the adult cartoons. All of them.

You don’t know what surprises you more. You are pretty sure seeing your brother say “sorry” so genuinely is the most perplexing though.

The rest of the night is spent with him covering you in kisses, as he feeds you pizza and you two watch the most foul-mouthed, violent and sexually perverted cartoons known to men.

 

//////

_"The second time they fucked, Bro found out the Dave was a screamer."_

_=Bro’s PoV=_

When your second time came around, you promised yourself you would take things slowly, and you stuck to your word.

You try your best to get him to be as comfortable as possible, by touching him at all the right places, giving him reassuring words, kissing all his sensitive spots… You take the time to rim him, even when he protests saying that is “disgusting and dirty”, but he drops it when you tell him that’s exactly the reason why you told him to shower beforehand.

It also helps that when you tease his asshole with your tongue he shudders all over and can’t really say “no” to it anymore.

Your lube covered fingers get in and out of him God only knows how many times before you are absolutely sure you won’t hurt him. When his hips are almost helplessly pushing against your wiggling fingers, you know he is ready. And you are damn ready too.

Slipping inside of him is met with resistance, mostly due to his size, but this time tears don’t roll down his cheeks, and you take things as slowly as humanly possible. You move your hips forward at an almost torturing pace, but anything to keep Dave’s eyes nice and dry, and to provide him with a good experience to make up for the mess you did the first time.

His back arches and you are pretty sure you hit the limit of what he can take, and you pull back a little, pushing forward again soon enough, only barely faster than the first exploratory thrust, and he groan, digging his nails on your back.

Then, at the third thrust, there’s a scream. You instantly panic, thinking you have hurt him again, but there’s not a single tear in his eyes.

“Do-do that again…”

His voice is shaky and his eyes seem foggy. You almost hesitantly comply. He screams again, throwing his head back.

“Is that… good for you?”

He nods almost furiously, and you move your hips again and again, at that exact angle, and he screams more, his walls clenching around your cock. You are pretty damn sure you never heard anyone scream like that during sex. And you are quite worried the neighbors downstairs may listen.

You don’t really stop hitting that right spot inside of him though, and you watch him shout out cuss words, your name, unintelligible words. And that only gets you harder and motivates you to move your hips a bit faster.

You had no idea he was the screamer kind, and you didn’t know that could turn you on so much.

 

//////

_"On the day Dave noticed he started growing pubic hair, he stopped letting Bro see him naked. He was so ashamed because Bro didn’t have any, and he thought he was a freak. After two weeks, Bro cornered him in the shower and asked what was going on."_

_=Dave’s PoV=_

Everything was fine and dandy, until that accursed hair began popping up on his bits.

Why was that happening? What kind of disgusting freak you are anyway? You couldn’t remember seeing a single hair on your brother’s crotch, so why do you have these?

Every time he comes to you, you do your best to avoid him, or you try to distract him from getting you out of your pants. He doesn’t need to see whatever freak show is going on down there. You don’t want him to be disgusted by you and calling the whole thing you have going on off.

Some kisses here, a handjob there, random excuses… all those seem to do the trick to keep him away from your dick, but you don’t really know for how long you can keep this charade. You know he likes seeing you naked as much as you enjoy looking at him, not to mention you know he had been suspicious about your behavior for a while now. It’s surprising how he still didn’t press you for an answer.

That’s short lived though.

One day, when you are bathing – making sure he wasn’t home at the time, with the fear of him finding out about your weird, hairy crotch – the door of the shower slides op and he’s standing right there, staring down at you, and your hands instantly move to cover your lower area, your cheeks flushing.

“Dave, what the fuck is going on?”

There’s a long silence between you, as you try real hard not to break down and cry. He’s about to find out and you are pretty damn sure he’s going to be completely grossed out by you and won’t ever touch you again, not even with a ten foot pole.

It feels like your heart is being crushed when you think about it, and you look down at the water on the floor. You almost jump back when his fingers touch your chin and guide your gaze back up.

“Hey lil’ man, what’s wrong?”

The tone of concern in his voice finally gets you to spill the beans.

 

//////

_"Dave showed him and Bro told him that he shaved his own hair. Bro thought that Dave would think it was gross. Bro worshipped Dave’s pubic hair and for the first time, Bro bottomed. He said that now that Dave was a man, he deserved to fuck like one."_

_=Bro’s PoV=_

When Dave’s hands move away from his crotch, you look at him, expecting something terrible.

But you see absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. You see some pubic hair here and there, but that’s about i-

Oh.

Even before he opens his mouth to speak you already aware of what he’s about to say. And you feel like a complete moron for never bringing up such a subject with him.

As expected, he goes on about his recently “acquired” hair, and how he didn’t want to show it to you out of fear. He tells you he was afraid of you finding him disgusting, because you have nothing down there and he seriously thinks he’s a freak.

You put your hands on his shoulders, not worried about the water soaking your glove clad hands. You then proceed to tell him you also have hair in your bits. And that it grows all over the place. It’s not even close to the small patch he has – which is almost kind of cute – and that he shaves because, ironically, he thought Dave would find it gross.

His eyes are wide at this point, as if he had just made an astounding discovery, and you give him a reassuring smile. You tell him there’s nothing wrong with him having hair, and that everyone has hair on their genitals. That only means he’s finally a man.

You watch his jaw drop. And the he stutters.

“A-a ma-man?”

Fuck, he’s so cute.

“Yes. And I have to say, you got some really nice hair down there.”

His jaw drops even more and his cheeks turn bright red.

You tell him to hurry up on the shower, because you are going out to eat and celebrate the occasion. He takes the fastest shower you’ve ever seen.

You go out and stuff your face with high grade burgers, fries and milkshake, and all the while he’s all smiles, and that makes you as happy as ever.

When you get back home, you pick him up at the front door, and place him over your shoulder before locking the door behind you and taking him to his bedroom. You place him on the bed carefully, and follows him suit, kissing him in the most loving way possible.

Everything goes as the two of you are used to, until you pull him to lie on top of you. He stares at you, puzzled, and asks why he’s on top of you. You carefully run his fingers down his chest and stomach, until you reach his newly grown hair and fiddles with it a bit. It’s pretty soft to the touch.

Finally, you tell him it’s his turn to be on top, because he’s now a man and he has that right.

There goes his jaw again.

The rest of the night is spent with him awkwardly trying to copy you when you top him, with hearty laughs from you and lots of flustering from him. But when he finally gets it right, you have to admit that the kid is really good at it.

You are pretty damn sure you can get used to the two of you switching places.


End file.
